gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Minor characters
This is a list of all the minor characters. Minor characters are characters that there is very little information about, too little to be worthy of an article of their own. The list is in alphabetical order. Alice Alice is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies, she is among the littles that Mary attempts to bring with her in the Big Jump. Alpha Wong Alpha Wong is a minor character mentioned in Fear. She was a Coates student and Jaden's girlfriend. Amber Amber is a minor character that makes an appearance in Light. She is seen returning from a fishing trip with Quinn and a girl named Cathy. Annie Annie is minor character that makes an appearance in Fear. She is seen at the docks with Elise, due to her being a part of Quinn's fishing team. Ashley Ashley is a young girl about 4 years of age. She lives in the daycare, often bothering Mary. She, like many of the prees in Lies, was caught in the chain started by Mary to drag them off of a cliff by the Clifftop Hotel. She was saved by Dekka, who used her power to catch all of the prees. BeeBee BeeBee is a minor character mentioned in Plague. She and a girl named Summer looked after two littles named Harley and Janice. Ben Ben is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. He is on a fishing trip with Quinn and Elise, due to him being part of Quinn's fishing team. Benno Benno was a character who only appeared in Gone. He was supposed to poof later, but Benno's birth certificate was off by weeks so he poofed while he was asleep. Caine had left him in charge at Coates Academy at the time of his poof. Big Goof Big Goof is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. He is seen on a fishing trip with Quinn and a girl named Katrina. He is a part of Quinn's fishing team. Blake Blake is a seven-year-old boy who works with Bonnie at the toilets in Lake Tramonto. He enjoys this work, especially as the hours are good and he can play in the sandpit. When Bonnie is killed, a terrified Blake disposes of her body. He is the first living person to see Little Pete's "hand of God". Bonnie Bonnie is a six-year-old girl who is introduced in Fear. She and her best friend, Blake, help build, clean, and monitor the toilets at Lake Tramonto. She does not mind this work and enjoys playing in the sandpit nearby the toilets with Blake. Her life is fairly carefree for a child in the FAYZ. Bonnie is the second child to be taken over by Little Pete. Little Pete is in a strange spirit-form and sees people inside the FAYZ as avatars of themselves. He reaches out to touch Bonnie's avatar, and mixes her DNA with that of a coyote, creating something that is "no longer Bonnie". She dies quickly as a result of this horrific transformation. Brady Brady is a minor character that makes an appearance in Hunger. She is one of the littles that attempted to run away to find her mother. Brooke Brooke is a minor character that makes an appearance in Gone. She was a Coates student. Cathy Cathy is a minor character and moof that makes an appearance in Light. She is seen returning form a fishing trip with Quinn and Amber, demonstrating her ability to manipulate water. Chunk Chunk was a Coates that appeared in Gone. He served Caine, who - when he wakes up from a coma - goes mad and slams him through a brick wall, killing him. He is mentioned in Hunger. When he was alive, Chunk was described as chubby and extremely annoying, telling everyone about the famous people he'd met, because his father was a talent agent. He got on everyone's nerves, to the point where Caine "threatened to hand him over to Drake" if he didn't shut up. In the end, Diana explains that Chunk "looked like roadkill" after being thrown through the wall. Collin Collin is a minor character mentioned in Hunger. He is one of the littles looked after by Mary. Consuela Consuela is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. She is part of Edilio's Army. D-Con D-Con is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. He appears doing miscellaneous things throughout the novel. Dalton Dalton is a minor character that makes an appearance in Hunger. He is a guard in Edilio's army along with his brother, Alton. Darla (subject 1-02) Darla was a 9-year-old girl and moof that was mentioned in Plague. She was mentioned by Toto at the Air Force Base, where Toto said that Subject 1-02's room was covered in Hello Kitty stuff and her room was pink. Subject 1-02 was held in the Air Force Base with Toto because she had a mutant power to walk through any object. Subject 1-02 tried to escape to find her mum but was shot by a taser from a security guard when she was halfway through a wall. She then materialized into the wall and subsequently died. Her real name is Darla, but she is commonly referred to as subject 1-02. Diana Diana is a minor character that makes an appearance in Hunger. She is a Coates student with red hair. She used to be on boat trips with Caine and their families. Dorian Dorian is a minor character that makes an appearance in Plague, he dies in the bug attack. Drake Merwin, Sr. Drake Merwin, Sr. is Drake Merwin's grandfather and appears in Light in an encounter with Constance Temple). It is revealed that he is also a sadist, similar to his grandson, when he talks about how he killed an North Vietnamese Army soldier and took pleasure out of doing it. He also brings up some important things about Drake's life before the FAYZ. Eloise Eloise made a brief appearance in Gone, helping Mary and John at the daycare center. Harley Harley is a minor character that makes an appearance in Plague. He and another little named Janice were left in care of two girls named Summer and BeeBee. Heather B. Heather B. is a minor character that is mentioned in Hunger. She is a guard in Edilio's Army. Jaden Jaden is a minor character in Fear. After he gets into a scuffle with Cigar, he is accidentally killed, Cigar is eventually punished for his, even though it was accidental. It was mentioned that he dated a girl named Alpha Wong. Jasmine Jasmine's first appearance is in ''Lies. She is one of the few remaining people at Coates Academy. Jasmine presumably takes part in eating Panda after he crashes the car. She is in the dining hall and witnesses Caine's speech about an island paradise. Jasmine is one of the sixteen people to flee the school toward the burning town. Jasmine made her way across Perdido Beach with the others in Caine's posse. She had the luck to get into the speedboat as opposed to the Zodiac raft, the latter being sunk by Hank. Despite finally escaping with the possibility of salvation in the near future; Jasmine gives up on life. She stands and tumbles out of the boat and sinks beneath the water. She does not resurface. Joey '''Joey is mentioned in Hunger, a few kids ask Lana if she can fix Joey's bruised knee. Josh Josh was a 15-year-old student at Perdido Beach School. He was in the same history class as Sam Temple before the FAYZ. Although he is only briefly mentioned, his abrupt disappearance gives further evidence that all adults and kids 15 years or older have disappeared. Karl Karl makes an appearance in Gone, he attended Perdido Beach School and was in seventh grade. Manuela Manuela is a minor character that makes an appearance in Gone. She helps Mary and John around in the daycare. Matteo Matteo is a kid and photographer mentioned in Hunger. Melissa Melissa is mentioned in Plague, she is one of the many victims of the Supernatural Death Cough. Mohamed Kadeer Mohamed Kadeer is a secondary character that makes an appearance in Fear. He lives at Lake Tramonto with Sam and his roommates in the white houseboat. He is used for delivering messages to and from Albert and Sam. Mohamed is commonly referred to as "Mo". Mr. Bassem Mr. Bassem is the father of Howard Bassem. According to Howard, his father often gave him a hard time, resulting in Howard's childhood being bad. Nip Nip was one of the coyotes who escorted Lana to the Darkness, or as it is more recently known, the Gaiaphage. Nip was described as slightly kinder and cowardly, afraid to hurt Lana but looking for rank in the pack. Lana gets to Hermit Jim's Shack and promptly bashes his brains out with a bar of gold. Paint Paint was first mentioned in Lies. His only real description was that he enjoyed "huffing paint out of a sock". Paint and Tyrell was one of the few Coates kids that made it to sea with Caine in Lies. Paint was used as a test subject by Caine when testing for ways to get onto San Francisco de Sales Island. Paint was then left with Tyrell on the boat when Diana, Penny, Caine and Bug made it onto the island. It is unknown what happened to him and Tyrell. Pat Pat is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear on the toilet. She was a bystander to Bonnie's death, due to her being in the same place as her. Peter Peter is a normal boy who is only mentioned once in the series. He is said to have been a normal, 10-year-old boy within the FAYZ. In Fear, when Mary is telling about Little Pete, Peter is mentioned. Spartacus Spartacus is a minor character that makes an appearance in Light. He is one of the many people killed by Gaia, and is described as having long hair going down to his waist. Steve Steve was a member of Edilio's army. He participated in the battle for the nuclear power plant by standing guard outside with Dekka. Tabitha Tabitha is a minor character that appeared in Fear. She is a young girl from Perdido Beach, and was seen with Sanjit, Keira and Mason when they were chased by a pack of coyotes. She died, along with Keira and Mason. Tanner Tanner Donegal is the younger brother of Brittney Donegal and was killed in the first fight of the FAYZ. He was one of the children in Barbara's Day Care when it was attacked by Drake Merwin and the coyotes in Gone. He was used as an illusion for Brittney, by the Gaiaphage, to lure her and lower her willpower, so Drake could always be in full control. Brittney describes Tanner as an angel for God at first, but then as the only true angel of the Gaiaphage. Terry Terry is a girl mentioned in Fear. She, along with two other kids named Becca and Darryl, act out SpongeBob episodes to entertain other kids. Tim Tim is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear. Trent Trent is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. He is part of the Human Crew. Tyrell Tyrell was one of the few people trusted by Caine. His only appearance is in Lies and he drove the motorboat to the island. Caine couldn't take all six of the Coates kids and so only took the moofs. Tyrell and Paint are presumably dead. Watcher Watcher makes an appearance in Plague, he is part of the Human Crew. Along with Lance and Turk, he attacked Albert to find his secret stash of supplies. Zadie Zadie is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. She is one the caretakers that help Mary at the daycare. Zoey Zoey is a minor character that makes an appearance in Plague, she is one of the victims of the bugs. Category:Minor Characters